My Lord, Master, and Lover
by Kat100666
Summary: Voldemort has taken Lucius Malfoy as his lover, what happens when teasing and one Harry Potter get invovled? LM/TR then LM/TR/HP
1. My Lord

I o not own any of the characters, all rights go to JKR. This is a story bout LM/TR/HP, though to start it is just LM/TR.

Chapter One: My Lord

The meeting had been going on for two hours so far, and they had gotten almost nowhere in their plans. So far the Dark Lord, also known as Tom to his lover, had listened to half a dozen reports as to why his incompetent followers had yet to capture Harry Potter, he had sat through a story from Bellatrix who seemed to think he wanted to know why she married her husband, this was the fourth time in the last week he had listened to the same story.

He was starting to think back over the night before as she told her story caring more for the daydreams of him encased in his lover's tight heat, listening to the way he screamed for more, then for the woman's chatter about love potions and shrimp. He was brought out of his rather pleasant dreams when an idiot claimed to having accidentally missed a chance to snatch Potter, which simply made him mad.

When one follower stepped forward he lifted his face up to look at the man behind the mask, the silken tendril of platinum blonde hair that fell from the hood of the cloak alerted him to who was about to speak. Which really he would have known with out the hair as a dead give away, but because he had been on the verge of crucioing the last speaker he would have missed the subtle way the man bowed with his eyes locked on him even if no one else could tell.

"My Lord," came the honey coated voice of Lucius Malfoy, as he looked at the gorgeous man he had sitting before him. Catching the way those red eyes softened for a single second he watched as he tucked a strand of his wavy black hair behind his ear, a small signal to him that he was recognized.

"You may speak Lucius," Tom said his heart fluttering at the way Lucius's body slowly raised from the bow to stand in front of him, leaning forward he leaned on one hand as if bored so he could get a better look at the strong body of the other man, "I assume you have something of value to report?"

Bowing his head for a moment out of respect Lucius looked up to say, "But of course my Lord, I have an idea of how to capture Potter," getting a raised eyebrow he knew he had captured the man's interest, "My Lord if we were to simply wait for the boy in that park he is always running in, we may be able to capture him."

"You may be on to something Lucius," Tom said shifting his cloak some to cover the fact the man before him was having an effect on him each time he practically purred 'my Lord', trying to think about capturing the teen and not ravishing the other man he said, "How often does he go to this park? And does the Order of Flaming Chickens know he goes there?"

Snickers broke out among the Deatheaters as their Lord said that, he very rarely sad anything about the Order of Phoenix with out changing the name into a way of insulting them. Lucius waited for the amusement to pass before saying, "I have had my son Draco watching the park and he reports that the boy runs every single day at different times," spotting the slight lean to the side he realized the effect he was having on the other and decided to play some, he knew what his words were doing to the elegant man before him, "My Lord it seems that every time the boy is either alone or running away from the Order members."

When Lucius shifted his position Tom very nearly fainted, the blond had shifted his hips and stance so Tom could see some of his porcelain skin from where his shirt had lifted. The creamy white skin of the mans hip was exposed and he could see a hickey he had given him revealed on that small patch of skin, it took all his will power to stay seated and look up at Lucius when he spoke next "What time does he normally run?" he asked keeping a straight face and his voice from shaking, meanwhile in his mind he was already planning what he planned to do to the blond when they made it back to the bedroom.

"Well my Lord he seems to run at all hours of the night," Lucius said allowing a bit of seduction in his voice, he knew the other Deatheaters would not catch the subtle way he practically hissed the words out, "It seems he likes to get sweaty in the moonlight, my Lord he seems to enjoy vigorous nightly activities."

'_Luc you bastard,_' Tom thought as he had images flash in his mind of a different shining body stretched out in the moonlight, the blond hair splayed out angelically around the panting and moaning mans body as his hands twisted in the sheets, as they did quite a few vigorous activities which was not helping his rising problem '_Wonder if I can end this meeting any time soon_…_I could use the Potter card and end the meeting, for once I'm glad I haven't caught that boy yet,_' he thought before turning his eyes back to Lucius they were a few shades darker, "Tell young Draco to gather some friends and to capture the boy tomorrow night."

" Yes My Lord," Lucius said lifting a hand to tuck his air back nto is hood, he let his fingers pull softly at the strands as he did that and watched those red yes darken even more. Dropping his hand he settled it on his hip and splayed his fingers out very close to his groin and watched as those eyes followed his every small movement.

"Now that we have a plan, this meting is adjourned," Tom said and watched as everyone started to leave, including Lucius, watching as the blond walked he followed his every step like a hawk. When the blond stepped into the shadows discreetly he smirked softly, '_You did know what you were doing my precious_,' he thought as he waited for every one else to leave. Standing once the others were gone he walked down and stood a few feet from the other, "You vixen that was cruel, now come with me you'll fix this problem you have started."

"My pleasure my Lord," Lucius purred softly as the man dragged him from the room, he knew he was in for one hell of a night.


	2. Stripping Trip

Chapter Two: Stripping Trip

They had not even made it to the room and Lucius was already learning why teasing his Lord in the middle of a meeting was a very good idea, for he had his back pinned to a random door with the other man kissing him. Tom's hands found their way up his cloak and began to push it down until it was tossed aside to land on a table in the hallway. They had no worries of being seen, as this was Tom's floor, no one dared go up there except Lucius.

Pulling away from the pink lips of his lover Tom threaded a hand in his hair and tugged gently so his neck was revealed before him, dropping his mouth there he kissed the warm flesh softly enjoying the sweet and salty taste of his lover who squirmed against him. Biting down hard enough to leave a mark he smirked and lapped his tongue against the mark as he heard Lucius's sharp intake of breath, "You've been a naughty boy Luc, tonight I'm going to have to punish you," he said huskily into the others ear.

His hands roamed down to the fine silk shirt Lucius wore and he began undoing the buttons slowly, allowing his fingers to graze the man's chest as he worked the small buttons. Tom's lips grazed down the smooth jaw and dipped down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Pulling away before Lucius had time to respond he began leaving nips along his neck as he worked his way to the other side of his throat.

"Oh," Lucius moaned softly at the teasing treatment he was receiving, "Please enough…just take me," getting a chuckle against his skin he opened his gray eyes to gaze dazedly at the man who had stepped back away from him and was just watching him, "What?"

Taking in the way Lucius leaned against the wall his shirt pushed down and bunched at his elbows leaving his torso bare and open for the viewing enjoyment of others, gazing at his throat with small red bite marks trailing over both sides of his neck and a rose hue across his cheeks. Seeing those gray eyes blink in confusion a devilish smirk crossed his lips and he moved to capture the lips in a hot kiss.

Gasping Lucius scrambled for something to hold onto as Tom tried to tongue fuck his mouth, that talent tongue traced out every curve every dip of his mouth drawing moans and whimpers form Lucius, wrapping his own tongue around the one brutally claiming his mouth he tried to calm him some. Yet the playing just had Tom tilt his blond head back to get better access so he could get further into his mouth to taste him all at once, when the attack ended and Tom moved to kissing his neck once again he panted and chuckled out, "Feeling a bit rough tonight?" he knew the man would never hurt him intentionally and was looking forward to the night they were about to share together.

"You have no idea my love," Tom said as he stopped what he was doing and grabbed his hand to lead him closer to the room, "I won't take you in a hallway like some common whore," he said which made Lucius jog to keep up with his pace, "I'll have you begging like a good pet soon enough, nice and proper in the bed, shower and probably on the floor at some point in the night."

"Yes my Lord," Lucius said thinking those places sounded like wonderful ideas and gasped as he was pinned to a wall and his legs were lifted up, Tom had settled between his legs and was kissing him again as if he could not wait. Smooth warm hands grazed down Lucius's arms pulling the shirt away and it was dropped on the floor carelessly, "My Lord," he gasped out as soon as his lips were free, getting a soft nip to his lips he shivered as those hands moved down his legs to grip his ass, "Oh."

"You keep that up and I'll have no choice but to take you here against this stone wall," Tom said while grinding forward so their clothes erections rubbed, "This hard, stone wall," getting a moan as he continued to grind into his lover's groin he pulled back so Lucius's arms shot out to grip him around the neck.

Carrying the blond whose legs were around his hips and who was holding him around the neck while gently kissing his jaw he slid a hand around to dig into the warm back of his lover just above the hip leaving small crescent shaped red marks with is nails, "You're mine," feeling a nod as Lucius kissed his neck he smirked softly, his other hand slipped between them as they walked and began to undo the others pants. Stopping out side their door he growled softly, "Down."

"Of course my Lord," Lucius said dropping his legs down he shivered as his black slacks pooled at his feet, he only wore a pair of black boxers and his shoes now. Getting turned around he felt Tom lift him up and kick his slacks away down the hall somewhere, '_If he keeps this up I'm going to have a long search for my clothes in the morning_,' he thought before he was leaned into the door, with his chest pressed to the door he gazed over his shoulder to see Tom examining his body once again. Wiggling his ass for him he received a small slap and gasped softly, "Please my Lord," getting a gentle shove he stumbled into the bedroom and turned to see Tom approaching him with a predatory look to his eyes.


	3. Love You Pet

Chapter Three: Love You Pet

Approaching the blond Tom dropped his cloak on the floor and pulled his shirt off his eyes never leaving those of the gorgeous man in front of him. Kicking his shoes off he smirked, "Why is my pet wearing clothes?" seeing Lucius back away from him he reached out and spun the blond into his arms so he was pinned back to chest, "Tsk, where do you think you're going my sweet."

Shivering Lucius turned to look at Tom and got a gentle kiss, which surprised him, he expected rough and rowdy not gentle. Getting lead to the bed he gasped in shock as Tom magically vanished the rest of their clothes and his hard cock was rubbing against his ass, "Tom," he moaned as he felt the rubbing.

"Ssh Pet," Tom cooed softly lifting the other man up he carried him bridal style to the bed and saw the confused look aimed his way, he was never this gentle when calling him pet, "I never did say your punishment would be physical pain," getting a glare he smirked and settled the blond on the bed.

Watching as the blond shift on the bed Tom roamed over the angelic body laid out before him, "I am going to tease you until you learn your lesson Pet," his eyes fell to the hard length the blond had proudly standing at attention and a smirk feel across his lips, "What is the longest you've lasted with out begging me to fuck you?"

Lucius managed to gasp out, "Five minutes," as Tom trailed a single finger down his body to stop at the almost white hair at the base of his cock, he was unable to hold out against Tom's ministrations and could never last long when being teased.

"Ah, yes and how long will you last tonight?' Tom asked as he climbed onto the bed resting a hand on either hip and kissing the blonde's forehead, "How long before you call out, beg me?" settling his hips against hi lovers he rocked forward and got a smirk at the words that came spilling from Lucius's lips.

"Please, oh Merlin please Tom take me please," Lucius, begged pulling the other down into a kiss, getting rocked against again he made a keening sound in the back of his throat, "Oh fuck," he gaped breaking the kiss and looking down at what his lover was doing.

When he suddenly found himself on is stomach ad lifted on to his hands and knees he turned his head to see what Tom was doing, "My Lord?" he purred out softly as he watched the man stroke his ass cheeks slowly his other hand was playing in a jar of lubricant coating up his fingers and cock all in one go, "Please," he started to say, which turned into a gasp as he saw Tom swiftly pushed past his ring of muscles with two fingers, dropping his head he moaned, "Oh fuck yes," rocking back he tried to feel more but Tom used his free hand to hold his hips in place, "Please more, please."

Chuckling Tom thrust his fingers deep into his lover and watched his head jerk backwards in a silent howl of pleasure when he found the bundle inside of him, "Beautiful," pulling his fingers out he heard the whimper at the loss and simply gazed at him for a long moment, "Punishment pet," and he slid his fingers back inside and watched as he began to mew like a kitten.

As Tom continued to thrust once with his fingers before removing them for almost five minutes straight Lucius actually began to weep, "Tom please fuck me, please no more teasing I can't stand it!" his arms dropped forward as Tom swiftly sheathed himself deep inside him, biting the pillow to keep his pleasurable cries muffled he groaned at the feeling of being filled once again.

"Fuck," Tom groaned himself, he was always surprised by the tightness and heat his lover created around him, it took all his self control not to loose it and just thrust wildly, he had to punish the blond for teasing him. Leaning against him he began to gentle kiss his shoulders while reaching down with one hand to prop him up again, "Stay put," he ordered the blond who nodded.

Shifting forward slightly Tom began a slow, easy pace while biting his lip he would not allow his love o know how bad he wanted to take him like some animal, "Master please fuck me properly!" Lucius begged after a few slow thrusts, which made a low growl of approval fall from Tom's lips, gripping the blonde's hips he went crazy.

Throughout the room their moans, gasps, and the occasional growl punctuated their lovemaking. The sound of their body slapping and the sound of the bed shaking did not bother them in the least as they lost themselves to the pleasure. Lucius's loud yelp and Tom's chuckles were bouncing around the room as the blond got his ass slapped so a small red mark was left.

"Oh fuck," Lucius gasped out as he felt those long fingers close around his shaft, rocking his hips into the grasp while pushing back against his lovers thrusts he could feel the heat build in his stomach, "Tom," he gasped softly closing his eyes and feeling the other man go harder and faster he screamed out an animalistic sound as he came spilling his hot seed over those long fingers and onto the bed below him.

Feeling his lover come and hearing him scream made Tom release himself into his lover, he kept up the hasty thrusting as his lovers convulsing body greedily milked him for all he was worth. As soon as they collapsed he pulled out of Lucius and lay next to the other man who was panting.

While basking in post orgasmic bliss Lucius decided to ask something and rolled over to kiss Tom softly, "Weren't we going more then once tonight?"

"Can you move?" Tom asked pulling the blond into his arms.

"Not really," Lucius chuckled before kissing him again, "Love you."

"I know my pet," To chuckled softly before waving his hand to clear away the mess they had made, "And I love you."


	4. Questioning Their Toy

This chapter was co written via email with TheDarkLadyVoldemort666, long live the Lady!

Chapter Four: Questioning Their Toy

The next night Tom was waiting in his sitting room for any news of whether or not Draco and the teenagers had gotten their hands on Harry Potter. Lucius sat in his lap kissing his neck lovingly as thy waited, the chamber doors would not open unless Tom opened them or Lucius so they had no worries of some one seeing them. Placing love bites to the underside of the Dark Lord's jaw Lucius shivered as a hand cupped him through his black pants.

"Kiss," Tom said and smirked as he got a kiss, hearing a knock he sighed and pulled back from the kiss and motioned for Lucius to stand off to the right. As soon as Lucius was leaning against the wall with a book open as an alibi he waved his hand so the door opened, "This had better be good news!"

Draco Malfoy and his two goons came in, Goyle had his arm around Harry's waist and the dark haired teen was growling as the gorilla sized teen carried him like a rag doll, "We've captured Potter, my Lord," Draco said bowing at the waist.

Crabbe bowed and when Goyle tried bowing Harry squeaked and kicked back hitting the teen in the groin, falling flat Harry winced as his head hit the marble floor, "More like you randomly had them jump on me," he grumbled sitting up and rubbing his shoulder, before he knew what was happening he was flat on his back with Goyle sitting on his legs and Crabbe pulling on his arms, "Damn it let go!"

Tom glanced at Lucius to see if his lover had gotten a good look at the teen that was currently trying to get the whales off of him, neither had seen Harry since the year before in the Ministry. Since the teen had been running he wore only sweat pants and showed off his lean body, the noises he made when frustrated were interesting as well. Getting a small nod from Lucius he knew they would talk about it later.

"Boys get off our guest," Tom said his words calm, cool and slightly a purr sound, as soon as the two boys climbed off Harry and the dark haired teen sat up rubbing his arms Tom and Lucius got a good look at his back. It was tanned lightly as was the rest of his body, yet as he stood they caught a glimpse at his lower back and saw a mark there. It was the tail end of a snake that was sliding down the left side of Harry's hip he had a tattoo hidden from sight.

Turning Harry rolled his shoulder to pop it back in place from the tugging and he gazed at tom, then Lucius before blinking and asking bored, "Am I going to be killed? Tortured? What is the purpose of this? And will it be over by nine?" he asked checking his watch, "Never mind its half past."

"Potter come in sit," Tom said motioning towards a chair, getting a 'rather-not' look he pointed his wand hissed a spell and shifted his wrist so Harry was literally pulled by the waist and dropped in the chair, "Boys you may leave, close the door on your way out."

Once the door close Lucius set his book aside and moved to sit in the final chair, Tom sat on the sofa, "Did you stick him to the chair?" he asked his lover who simply nodded, "So we question him then?"

"Depends on his answers whether we kill him or discuss our thoughts more in depth," Tom glanced at Harry carefully as he spoke before summoning tea, "Tea Harry?"

Trying to stand up Harry growled out, "Oh just bite me," as he tried to get up he did not like being stuck to furniture Dumbledore did that to him all the time, "Fuck," stopping he rubbed his forehead, "Look I'm obviously not going anywhere seeing as I don't even know where I am so can you unstick me?"

"Now why would I do that?" Tom asked sipping his own tea before setting the cup aside, "Just because you don't know where you are does not mean you won't try escaping," as he said that he lifted his tea once again.

Harry mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'smart-ass-dark-lord' which caused Lucius to snicker softly, yet he coughed to cover up his amusement when Tom turned to look at hi m with an eyebrow raised in the fashion of 'do-you-have-something-to say?'

Rolling his eyes Harry rubbed his temples trying to will his coming on headache away, "Fine then ask your bloody questions" he said eyes quickly darting between the two men, Tom's wand was visible so at least he would know when he was planning to attack him but Lucius did not seem to have his wand on him.

"Alright then," Tom said taking in the thin wrists he had to wonder if he could pin both of them down at once, the idea of them keeping the teen like a sex slave was looking better and better, "Why have you been leaving the protection of those wards?"

"Because its either risk my ass in the real world or stay inside and risk my ass there, outside seems so much more fun," Harry said dropping his hands to his lap he got as comfortable as he could while glued to the chair.

"Hmm, so are you a leader or a follower?" Lucius asked which made Tom glance at him in shock; he had not expected him to ask a double-ended question like that.

Blinking Harry rolled his eyes at the odd look Tom was giving Lucius, "To tell the truth I have no idea anymore," getting a smirk and the two to give him that odd look he pulled his head back and gazed back trying to figure out why they would look at him like that.

"Are you a screamer?" Lucius asked again eyes serious, "During torture I mean."

"Let's see," Harry said making a sarcastic attempt at thinking, "Yes I do believe I happen to scream when you and your little friends are cursing my ass off!" he snapped, "Why are you asking such stupid questions?" he asked in a calmer tone biting back his pissed off tones, losing his cool would not help him now.

"We are curious about you and what position you are currently favoring," Tom said using an innuendo himself, he could not help it Lucius made it look like fun and Harry's answers were rather arousing in an odd way. Glancing at Lucius he saw the slight darkening in his lovers eyes as many different positions passed through his mind.

"Hmm, my current position is being stuck with you two and no I'm not favoring it, I'm sure I'd rather get to the bottom of this stupid war and dig a hole to china!" Harry snapped out, which got two very sly smirks, which for some reason made him feel very uneasy. He knew something was about to happen and he was not sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, when Tom pointed his wand at him he gulped, before a blue light hit him and he was knocked out.


	5. Virgin Blush

Chapter Five: Virgin Blush

'_What is that feeling?_' Harry thought as he tried moving his wrists, he was slowly coming around and his eyes fluttered open as his head cleared, looking around he realized he was in a dark bedroom with just a bed which he was on. Glancing up he pulled on his wrists which were tied to the headboard, '_Silk? They tied me up with silk?_' he wondered before he heard the door open, glancing at the door he saw Lucius enter the room.

"Oh you're awake," Lucius said moving to sit on the side of the bed he got growled at, and caught the teens leg as he went to kick him, "Don't be naughty," he said with a smirk before standing and going to the door to walk back out.

Looking up Harry growled at the binds, shifting his hands up he tried to wiggle out of the bindings but soon realized they had securely hooked him to the bed he dropped his chin to his chest and sighed, "Bugger," he sighed before looking down he saw they had removed his shoes and socks so he was only in his sweats, '_Well this is odd._'

When Lucius brought Tom in they saw Harry had some how twisted his legs up to push against the wall while pulling on his wrists, he was bent in such a way they got to admire the fine curve of his tight little ass, "Having fun?" Tom asked causing Harry to yelp and flip back to land on his back, hands still tied to the headboard, "Careful now don't want to break your bed now."

"If I get my hands free I just might," Harry said before giving a growl of irritation, he was so intent on getting his hands free he id not notice the two men move closer to the bed. He yelped when Tom's hand touched his hip, jerking away he bumped into Lucius who gripped his shoulder and pushed down so he was forced to lay still, "What are you two doing?" he asked eyes darting between the two of them.

"Nothing to concern yourself about," Tom said running a fingertip up the teens naked torso, lazily as if he had nothing better to do, "So the tattoo? What is it?"

"I have no idea what your talking about," Harry said denying the fact he had a tattoo, when the elegant blond reached and gripped his hip to twist him up he yelped and kicked out, "Stop that!" getting a wand to dig into his back he froze and allowed Lucius to turn him around so they had his left hip in the air.

Tom ran his wand down the teens body and stopped at the end of the snakes tail, "Either tell us what it is or we'll just look," he said with a smug smirk in place, either way they were going to look.

"Fine it's a snake curling down my leg," Harry answered and squeaked when a charm vanished his pants away, "Hey!" twisting his head he saw them both examining the snake with odd looks he could not place.

Lucius was the first to touch the twirling black snake with ruby re eyes and gray scales on the head, he traced down the tail to the head which was about a foot down the side of Harry's leg, the head of the snake actually rested directly on his hip bone, but he was wrapped tightly around a bleeding heart, it looked sort of like a twisted version of the dark mark only with a heart instead of a skull.

When they allowed him to lay back on his back he saw them both examine his body carefully, every curve, muscle and inch of his body was appraised, "Now lets see here we have a naked tied up teen laying on a bed," Tom said looking at Lucius as if Harry was not there listening, "What should we do with him?"

"We'll think of something," Lucius said leaning over to lay his hands on Harry's abs and gaze at Tom, Harry was beginning to get unnerved. The teens eyes widened when they leaned across him to kiss each other, Tom's hand buried in Lucius's hair and pulled him closer. Suddenly they broke apart and smirked down at him, when Tom's face came closer to his own he turned his face away as he realized what he intended to do yet Lucius forced his head back around and his eyes got comically wide as the evilest man on the planet kissed him tenderly.

Nibbling gently Tom nudged his mouth closer to the teens and felt him gasp as Lucius grazed his nails down Harry's chest; as soon as he had the opening he swiped his tongue in taste the teen's wanton mouth. Pulling back he tilted his head away and said, "Lucius he tastes like strawberries."

"Oh I like strawberries," Lucius said shifting over Harry to kiss him, he was softer then Tom in his kiss, he did not nibble or bite him he just rubbed his lips against the teens teasing him, pulling back just barely he said, "Tom he's not letting me taste him."

Harry felt the red eyed man's nails dig into his side and gasped, "Uh," his eyes widened slightly and when Lucius kissed him again he began to timidly kiss back which seemed to make them both happy, for Lucius made a soft sound and Tom dropped his mouth to the small crescent moon shaped cuts his nails had made and he licked and sucked on the soft flesh there.

Blushing Harry as Lucius slipped his tongue against his lips he knew what he wanted and opened his mouth slowly to let him inside, while feeling that smooth tongue glide against his own he felt four hands gliding up and down his body. He was shocked to find that he could tell the hands apart, Tom's hands were slightly colder with longer fingers while Lucius's hand s were baby smooth.

Lucius and Tom drank in Harry's sounded gasp as Tom's hand cupped the teen's groin, pulling back the long haired blond smirked down at the teen who was being fondled by his lover, "I'm betting you're a virgin little Gryffindor golden boy," which got a glare and a deeper blush.

"That's none of your business," Harry said trying to snap out, yet Tom pushed his head up and back so his neck was revealed, "Uh."

"You don't seem to understand, you are our business and we need to know if you are a virgin or not," as he spoke Tom's nails slide down the front of Hay's throat softly, "So we know how rough we can be with you."

"Fine yes, I'm a virgin," Harry admitted as soon as his head was released, when he saw them stand up to move around the end of the bed he was confused until he saw what they were doing, "Oh ," his cheeks turned pink and he could not look away.


	6. Perfect New Pet

Chapter Six: Perfect New Pet

Tom pulled Lucius close, they would teach Harry through example so he became their perfect little sex kitten. His hands slide the simple black cloak Lucius wore he let it pool on the floor and glanced down to see his lover had not bothered to put on his shirt. Pushing his head to the side Tom began kissing down as he worked on the button on the black slacks Lucius wore. Hearing moans float up from his lover's mouth he also heard soft whimpering but blocked that at the moment, he was more interested in the shivering blond in his arms.

"Uh," Harry watched in awe as Lucius's pants were tugged off and his boxers went with them, he could not help but stare sheepishly at the naked man in front of him. Lucius had long legs and flawless skin, and was already aroused. He was biting his bottom lip as he watched Tom push Lucius onto the foot of the bed to start kissing down the blond's torso. That angelic hair was splayed out on the bed and was even on him, it was tickling his legs.

Standing up Tom simply began to pull his clothes off carelessly, he needed to be with the teen and his lover, flinging his shirt off to the side he placed his hands on his hips and gazed at Lucius, "Be a good Pet my love," he ordered Lucius who sat up and dropped to the floor in front of him.

'_Is he going to do what I think he's – oh fuck,_' Harry thought as he watched Lucius free Tom's hard cock from his pants and begin to gently lick the tip while running his fingers up and down the under side of the man's cock, hearing himself whimper slightly he saw Tom watching him as the blond worked on nipping the soft flesh next to his cock, '_Why is he looking at me I'm not touching him…_'

Dropping his gaze down to the blond who was slowly working him into a frenzy he gripped his hair and tugged slightly telling him to hurry up, feeling Lucius's tongue slide across his slit he closed his eyes as Lucius's hot, wet, mouth slide around him, tugging slightly he thrust his hips forward gagging the blond who reached up to fondle his balls. Opening his eyes he watched as Lucius swallowed him down to the base, pulling out of the blonds mouth before he lost him self to the pleasure he pulled Lucius up and kissed him deeply, able to taste his own precum in the others mouth.

Pulling back Tom turned his eyes to the teen once again, "Pet we've forgotten about our guest."

"Oh how very rude of us," Lucius said before moving and laying next to the teen tracing his cheek he whispered softly, "Can you forgive us for ignoring you little lion?" Leaning down he kissed him softly while Tom moved to get set for the next part of their training of the teen.

Harry was loosing his mind as Lucius kissed him, the salty taste on his tongue made his mind cloud even more and he had no clue why. He felt Tom settled between his legs and lay a leg up onto his shoulder the other leg as tucked around Tom's waist. He was groaning softly as Lucius's hands grazed over his nipple, his mouth was busy so when something rubbed against the most intimate part of his body he pulled away from the kiss to see that Tom was doing something to him, "Wha…"

"He's being nice to you," Lucius answered the unasked question, reaching up he petted the teens hair, "No matter what you'll feel pain, but if you relax you'll feel more pleasure," he warned and Harry was about to ask a question but the teens eyes got wide in shock as Tom pushed through the teens virgin muscles protecting his virginity with a long finger, "Oh Tom look at him."

Looking up as he crooked his finger Tom saw Harry's eyes darken and the teen bit his bottom lip, to keep from crying out in pleasure, "Oh pretty little lion," he chuckled before thrusting his finger a few times, adding a second finger he leaned forward to place a kiss to the teens lips softly, "Hurting yet?" getting a small nod he looked at Lucius who was calmly stroking himself, "Untie him," settling back in his position he kept moving his fingers as he added a third one and Harry's eyes teared up slightly.

When his hands were free Harry felt Lucius pull his hands over to touch his cock, closing his fist around the blonde's hard length he saw the pleased look as he moved his hand slowly as the pain increased with the deeper Tom's fingers brushed. When something inside of him sent fire up his spine in waves of pleasure he mewed like a cat and his hand tightened around Lucius.

"Found it," Tom chuckled before twisting Harry's hips so the teen found himself on his knees, pulling his fingers out he checked o make sure he had lubed his cock before rubbing against the tight entrance, with no warning he thrust in quickly balls deep and listened to the cry rip from Harry.

"H-h-hurts!" Harry gasped out as his tears spilt down his cheeks, when Lucius kissed him softly he tried to relax, Tom just rocked against him not pulling out but causing a nice friction looking for that spot again as he shifted his hips, when he found it Harry broke the kiss from Lucius to cry out.

Smirking Tom pulled out and began thrusting into the teen before bending up to trace Lucius's cheek, '_My lovers are beautiful, both of them,_' he thought before thrusting harder, watching Lucius stroke himself he waited a moment before simply stopping. Harry cried out in protest at the sudden stillness and tried rocking his hips back but Tom held him in place, "We're leaving Luc out."

"Oh good you remembered me," Lucius chuckled before lifting Harry's chin up he kissed him very softly, "I showed you what to do can you do it?"

"Yes," Harry said knowing exactly what they wanted him to do, as soon as Lucius settled in front of him he moved to lick the underside of his cock and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure and Tom thrusting harder into him.

Lucius had to admit for a first time blowjob Harry was pretty good, he started with small licks and nips until he started to suck on the very tip of his cock. Harry bobbed his head taking him in his mouth but Lucius wanted more as he felt his release coming. He could see Tom's face that he was close also, they had lasted almost fifteen minutes of sucking, fucking and touching. Moans fell from Tom and Lucius and from Harry when his mouth was free.

Harry tensed as Tom's hand jerked him off, shaking as he spilt his seed all over the bed he choked lightly as Lucius came in his mouth. Tom gripped his hips as he came hard, Harry dropped to the bed scum dribbling down his chin and leaking down the inside of his legs. When Tom rolled him and kissed him he blushed softly as Tom licked at the cum in his mouth tasting it. Lucius was stroking his hair and chuckling softly.

Tom curled up on Harry's right and Lucius on Harry's left and the two linked hands and rested them on Harry's hip. The teen drifted off with his head resting on Lucius's shoulder and his back pressed to Tom's chest The two men chuckled softly as thy looked at their new little toy, "He's perfect for us," Tom admitted before they joined the teen in sleep.


	7. Toys and Tears

Chapter Seven: Toys and Tears

Tom was the first to wake the next morning and at first was confused to the small body pressed close to him, this teen was smaller then Lucius. That is when he remembered the night before and smirked down at the gorgeous teen that was snuggled up to him and Lucius as if he belonged there. Glancing over the small body he saw Lucius was watching him with a smirk, leaning over Harry's sleepy body he kissed his blond haired lover softly.

"Mmm, good morning," Lucius said chuckling softly as he got another deep kiss, sighing as he was released from the kiss he glanced at Harry who he knew was going to be hurting when he woke up.

"We should have thought about bringing him to our bed a long time ago," Tom chuckled as he dropped a kiss to the sleeping teens shoulder, "That was amazing."

"I'm not amazing?" Lucius pouted which earned him another kiss, along with a small slap to his ass from the other man.

"You know what I meant," Tom sighed before shifting himself up and being careful not to wake the teen he slipped from the bed, "We should let him sleep."

"Yeah I know from experience that he'll be sore as hell when he wakes up," Lucius said as he slid away from the teen he chuckled when he saw Harry shift in his sleep searching for the warmth they had created, when Tom covered the teen up with a warmer blanket he raised an eyebrow at his Lord and asked, "Starting to like him?"

"Of course not, just don't want our toy to get sick," Tom said turning he grabbed a silk robe and pulled it on tossing one to Lucius they left not seeing the hurt in those green eyes as Harry watched them leave the room.

Snuggling down Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, _'I'm a toy, why the hell did I think I was anything else…I don't see why I even bothered feeling anything close to want, all they want is my body to play with,'_ he thought sadly as he buried his face in the pillow, he let himself cry softly for about twenty minutes before he heard the door open.

Biting his lip he wiped his eyes on the pillow and pretended to be asleep letting himself seem perfectly alright, feeling a hand on his arm he glanced up and saw Lucius standing there watching him, "Sit up," Lucius said calmly, as soon as Harry did the blond set a tray of food on his lap, "Here there are potions in the food that will help with any pain you feel, eat up and I'll show you the bathroom you can use to wash up."

Blinking at him a moment Harry nodded and went to eating silently, '_Maybe he's not so bad, he's at least giving me normal food and being civil,_' he thought and he glanced at Lucius who was watching him carefully, when the blond wiped at his tear marks with a thumb he froze at the gentle touch.

"I know you're probably confused," Lucius said wiping away the offending marks on Harry's slightly tanned face, "But know you are safe here, I promise," getting a small nod he dropped his hand and watched as the teen finished his potion dosed breakfast, standing he offered him a robe, "I'll take you to the bathroom now."

Tom watched as Lucius brought Harry through the sitting room and to the bathroom, he stood and walked over to see that Harry had tear marks, _'He cried?'_ he thought feeling a pang in his chest he reached up to trace the teens cheek, tilting his head back he kissed him softly before stepping aside and letting them inside, as soon as both were gone he licked his lips, _'Damn I'm falling for him,'_ he thought before sitting down and opening his book.

Harry watched as Lucius drew him a bath, he had no clue why the blond was being kind to him while the other just seemed to think of him like a toy. "There," Lucius said standing up he turned and Harry looked up at him, "I'll let you soak for a bit, so I'll see you in an hour ok?" nodding Harry watched as the man left.

Sinking into the water he carefully washed himself off and watched amused as the mess from the night before vanished in the water, '_It's magical water, it destroys the impurities in the water_,' he thought with a small smile as he soaked his still sore body the potions had taken away the direct throb but he still hurt, washing his hair he shivered as he thought of the night before, '_I am a sex toy…I had not expected that one…'_ with that thought he gazed at his appearance in a mirror across from him and sighed softly, _'I don't understand why my life always turn out like this?'_ he thought while leaning back into the tub. Harry began to wonder if there was some way to make them change their minds about him, he wondered if he could make them want more then just sex from him.

Meanwhile out in the other room Lucius watched as Tom obsessed over reading the book on bindings, he knew his lover wanted to make it permanent so Harry could not be taken from them but he wondered why he was being so picky about which ritual to use. There were hundreds of ways they could tie Harry to them and it seemed Tom had one certain way in mind, a way Lucius did not know of.

'_To bind a person heart, body and soul follow these seven steps,_' Tom read in his head as a wicked smirk crossed his face.


	8. Ritual

I have a beta now, DevilChild13, thanks for your help!

Chapter Eight: Ritual

When Lucius came to get him Harry was sitting on the edge of the bathtub gazing up at the ceiling with a look of complete wonder. "Harry?" he asked which earned a squeak and Harry fell backwards into the still full tub, reaching down he helped the teen up and grabbed a towel to quickly wrap around him, "Are you alright?"

Putting his plan into motion Harry gave a very innocent child like look and nodded his head blinking his large green eyes in a cute fashion. '_I just have to win him over, he at least takes care of me and talks to me,_' he thought getting pulled close he was lead from the room and blinked in confusion for he was taken to a dark little room were Tom stood, '_Uh oh did I do something?_'

"A towel?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow, "Lucius I do believe I told you he has to be naked." He would not allow anything to go wrong, too much weighed on this ritual.

Gripping the towel Harry looked at Lucius with slightly frightened eyes but it did nothing to stop him from taking the towel away from him, standing naked before both of them his cheeks turned pink. _'God damn this is bad,'_ he thought and yelped softly when Tom grabbed his wrist to drag him into the center of a circle. "Wha…" looking around he saw what looked like blood staining the floor in a circle around him and he had a full length mirror in front of him. When Tom suddenly placed his hands on the mirror he tried pulling away as it was cold but he was stuck.

Lucius moved to stand on Harry's left while Tom stood at his right, Lucius was positioned north while Tom was south. "*Per copie of obscrurum quod of lux lucis, redimio suus somes, redimio suus animus, redimio suus pectus pectoris, ud north quod infra," the two recited which cause a blinding black light to shoot up around the circle of blood which the three were standing in.

Lucius and Tom stepped forward Tom dropping the robe he wore to show that he was naked as well, Lucius handed him a thin blade, which he used to cut an S into Harry's left shoulder blade behind where his heart was. The teen whimpered at the sting of the cut but said nothing, as he feared what they would do with that blade. Using the blood on the blade he smeared an S on Lucius's forehead while the blond did the same to him. Stepping back Lucius began to get undressed while Tom moved up behind Harry whose eyes were wide in fright.

Not saying anything Tom placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and met the teen's eyes in the mirror, and he recited, "Ridimio," and he watched as Harry's eyes got a ring of red.

Stepping out, Tom switched positions with Lucius who walked up and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and locked eyes with him in the mirror, "Ridimio," and he chuckled softly when Harry's eyes got a ring of silver in them directly under the red.

Both men got back in their original positions and held their hands out in front of them, "Ridimio!" black lights left their hands to collide with the cut on Harry's back, a scream ripped from the teen, while the S's on the others foreheads glowed before vanishing into their skin leaving an invisible mark.

The scar on Harry's back was a thin black mark, which was smooth to the touch as if another tattoo. Swaying, Harry's hands fell from the mirror that flashed white before he collapsed to the ground. "I'll take care of him Luc," Tom said walking over after pulling his robe back on, "You have to visit the Minister today."

Watching as Tom carried the shaking teen from the room Lucius raised an eyebrow. '_He is up to something_,' he thought before shrugging and getting dressed he did have a meeting today.

Laying the teen on the bed Tom saw that the colors had faded from Harry's eyes so they were purely green again, "Such a good pet," he chuckled and kissed the teens forehead, he knew that Harry's magic had just been messed with and knew his body was in pain because of it but he also knew Harry was awake. Tracing the teen's cheek he leaned down to kiss him and realized Harry might be awake but he was unaware.

Kissing the teens lips Tom watched as his eyes stayed foggy, nibbling the teens lips gently he heard a gasp and chuckled as he realized he was slowly pulling Harry out of his stupor. Tossing his robe aside he lifted Harry's legs and draped them around his waist, trailing kisses down the teen's smooth torso he glanced up to see those green eyes fighting to focus on what was happening. Tracing a path down to the tight ring of muscles that protected Harry's entrance he watched as Harry's head shifted back and forth.

"Wake up little one," he purred as he summoned the lubricant to himself, Tom coated three fingers and his cock before tossing the bottle aside, "Moan for me," he teased as he slipped a finger into the burning heat of the teen and watched as those green eyes locked on his face, "That's it wake up." Adding a second finger he growled when he got no more response and added his third finger which he began stretching the teen with, "_Wake up!_" he hissed out in Parsletongue.

Harry snapped out of his dazed state when he heard the language of the snakes. Before he could register what was going on his body began shaking as a moan floated from him as he felt those long fingers moving in him. _'I'm in for one hell of a day,'_ he thought with an audible gasp of, "Tom."

AN: * By the forces of darkness and of light, bind his body, bind his soul, and bind his heart, to the north and to the south.


	9. No Sex

Chapter Nine: No Sex

Tom was drinking in the sight Harry made as he moaned the way he did and could not deny it any more. He was falling for the teen, and he was falling hard. When he moved to kiss the teens parted lips he jerked back when a loud slamming echoed around the room. Pulling his fingers from the teen he got a whimper at the loss and kissed him very softly. "I'll be right back," he whispered before grabbing his robe and tying it securely. He went to the bedroom door and saw Harry watching him carefully, stepping out he closed the door so Harry would be safe from whomever the idiot was interrupting them.

Going towards the door he stopped half way to growl when louder slamming happened to the door; some one really wanted in his rooms. "Merlin help however it is before I murder them," he growled in annoyance before opening the door to come face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange who seemed slightly drunk, "What do you want?" he snarled out.

Slipping around him Bellatrix smiled and began unbuttoning her top, "Well, I see how you look at me when we're in the meetings," turning she smiled crazily, her eyes gleaming as she tossed her blouse aside, "I know you want me my Lord," and she started towards the room.

'_Want her? What? I'm looking at Lucius at meetings not –wait Harry!_' he thought quickly as he saw her go to open the door, before stepping forward and calling out urgently, "Bella-" yet it was too late she had opened the door already.

Looking up when the door opened Harry expected to see Tom or even Lucius he did not expect to see Bellatrix standing there, eyes widening in anger; she looked even more deranged then usual. Suddenly he screamed in agony as a snarled spell flew from her lips striking him in the chest with some twisted teal and gold light that knocked him off the bed and slammed his small body into the wall, leaving an indent upon impact and causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

A feral scream tore from Tom as the mark he and Lucius had given the teen flared to life. Bellatrix was endangering what they had claimed as theirs. Hissing he sent a dark stunner at her so she hit the ground and was bound by black lightening bolts which were burning her skin. "Do not touch what is mine!" he snarled before stepping over her crying form and kneeling next to Harry who had a black X burned into his chest. Blood came from the teen's mouth and ear, and he was barely breathing.

Hearing a noise he turned to snarl at the intruder but saw Lucius's panicked look. The blond stood in the doorway eyes on Harry. "He's alive," Tom said before gently lifting the teen into his arms and laying him on the bed. He had no clue what to do to make the bleeding stop.

"What did you cast on him!" Lucius snarled before kicking the woman when she refused to answer, "Answer me!"

"Tenebra Crucis," Bellatrix said with a gasp from the sharp kick. She saw the rage in Tom's eyes before she was banished to the dungeons. '_I'm dead_,' she whimpered in her mind.

"That bitch," Lucius snarled as he knelt next to Harry whose chest was barely rising as he breathed. Carding his fingers through the ink black hair he glanced at Tom who was looking through a book, "What do we do?"

"Shadow pain, used to force vampires into the sun as the shadows slowly shut down their bodies. Never use on mortals… we need to get him in sunlight," Tom said looking up, "That will stop the pain he is feeling. Then we need to get him a Healer," he was already moving to the wall which he simply blasted apart so the sunlight swept into the room through the missing wall.

"I'll find a Healer," Lucius said before placing a soft kiss on Harry's nose. The teen whined slightly in his sleeping state, "You're safe now Harry," he promised before leaving to find a Healer. He planned to talk to his lover later about finding a place that Harry would be safe, a place they could visit. He had no clue Tom was thinking of a completely different plan.

When Lucius came back with his wife they came upon Tom who was talking to Harry who was coming around, "Harry just relax, you'll be healed soon, just stay still," Tom said before looking up to see the two. Motioning at Harry he said to Narcissa, "Well don't just stand there heal him!"

"Yes my Lord," Narcissa said calmly before she stepped over and saw Harry's eyes flicker open. Those green eyes were etched with pain, "Welcome back Mr. Potter just stay calm and I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy," she was one of the few who knew about Tom and Lucius, as she was married to the blond. Their marriage was a false cover, she wanted to be a Healer but her parents insisted she marry some rich pureblood. So she married Lucius to cover up the fact he was gay and she was studying on her own. Draco was conceived through a potion.

The two men watched as she drew forth a black mist from the mark on the teen's chest. The bleeding slowly stopped as she worked. She collected the black mist in vials and was speaking softly to Harry, who was amazingly taking to the treatment rather well. They had expected him to be crying in pain, but then they realized he was Harry Potter. He had taken torture before and had most likely been in and out of the Hospital since he was eleven. When she claimed he was healed they felt a breath escape them before she spoke next.

"However his body won't take well to any sort of vigorous activity," she locked eyes on the two men as she spoke. She knew exactly why they had Harry with them, "So no sex, for at least a week."


	10. Drunken Hearts

Chapter Ten: Drunken Hearts

They had left him, he was alone in the dark bedroom by himself and feeling heart ache, '_I am just their toy…and now I'm useless to them. Of course I shouldn't have expected them to stay with me, they'll not come back until the week is up,_' Harry thought as he curled into the bed that smelled like Tom and Lucius, he paused as he thought about the fact they had actually left him here.

When he heard the door open a few hours later he did not bother moving but jerked and fell off the bed when some one touched him. Looking up he saw Tom watching him. Blinking he tilted his head; if they were going to treat him like a pet then he was not going to bother talking to them. Getting a glass of some deep golden liquid held out to him he blinked down at it before his nose caught the scent of whiskey.

"Narcissa says you can't have any more potions today and I thought you might still be in pain," Tom explained as he set the glass down on the side table. He sat on the bed and offered a hand to the teen to help him up; when Harry just stared at him he dropped his hand, "Are you alright?"

"Why are you here?" Harry asked before mentally smacking himself. He had not wanted to talk to him but the simple fact he had brought him something for the pain was messing with his mind.

"To check on you, besides this is still my bedroom, well mine, Lucius's and yours," Tom said easily he saw tears come to those green eyes and felt like he had been slapped. '_How is it possible I made him cry with that sentence – uh what if he doesn't want to share a room with us?_' his thoughts went from shock to worry as he stared at the teen. Finally he asked, "Why are you crying?"

Looking up Harry blinked and wiped his eyes with his hands "Sorry," he knew crying most likely destroyed the only part of himself he found attractive. His eyes would be all splotchy now and he was afraid Tom would suddenly change his mind. That is when an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled on to the bed he fell against Tom's chest before getting released, "Wha?"

"You've had a long day," Tom's voice came out in almost a whisper before he handed the teen the whiskey, "Drink that, I'll leave the bottle with you just in case," standing he left the bottle on the table and left the room.

Harry drank the whiskey slowly for hours, he had yet to finish the first glass and was getting upset again Tom and Lucius had not returned. They actually did not come back at all for two full days. He kept count using the fact they sent a house elf in with meals. He ignored the food and simply drank more of the whiskey, sometimes rum that would be sent with the meal, the bottle was empty.

So on the third night when Tom thought Harry might be able to talk without crying, him and Lucius came back to the room and found Harry sitting staring blankly at the wall before giggling, "Tom you got him drunk!" Lucius said smacking the other man's arm and moving over to Harry whose eyes widened at seeing them.

"'Ello, is the week up already? I counted-ed," pausing the drunk teen shook his head and said, "I was counting, counter, er…It's only been two days I think," he said his words slurring together.

"Three," Tom said as he came over. The fact Harry thought the week being up was why they were there unnerved both of the men, "Harry why do you think we're keeping you?"

Harry giggled as he spoke next, "I'm a toy," giggling again he fell flat on his back and sighed as he snuggled to the blanket, "See I learned my place."

Tom felt his breath catch at that and Lucius just stared at the teen in shock; they had spent the last few days deciding that Harry was more then just a toy for them. Tom wanted to come out and let his followers know about both his lovers; Lucius his Dark Prince and Harry their Green eyed Prince. Lucius loved Tom and Harry as much as Tom loved him and Harry. They wondered how Harry could not feel the love they held for him during their lovemaking. He was too beautiful, powerful, and sweet not to fall in love with.

"No," Tom said sharply making Harry jerk back and blink at him in a cute but drunken manner, "You are not our toy! Damn it I love you, you stupid fool."

Blinking Harry was about to say something but the alcohol buzz that had been in his head for hours was slowly going away as a blackness claimed him and as he went to respond his eyes rolled back and he collapsed almost falling off the bed. Lucius caught the teen close and settled him gently in the bed laughing slightly which earned him a glare from Tom.

"Oh come on you tell him you love him and he blacks out. I handled the news better!" Lucius laughed. Covering his mouth he tried to regain the Malfoy dignity, "I mean come on when you said you loved me I had just been crucioed half a dozen times by you."

"Yeah well…I took you having a son badly," Tom said shrugging as if not sorry in the least when in reality he had apologized profusely. He remembered that day he had been with Lucius for almost a year as lovers and neither had claimed to love the other, the next thing he knew he was heart broken as Lucius told them they needed to 'slow things down for a bit as he was going to be a father' then the next thing he did was crucio him and then yell at him, 'How could you do this to me I love you' which had Lucius smiling like a loon, "I did technically apologize after you told me it was through a potion."

"Your apology left me unable to get out of bed for three days as I felt like my spine was broken in half," Lucius chuckled, he had been practically fucked into the mattress, wall, floor, shower wall, and couch before they had stopped.

They had almost forgotten about Harry but he rolled over and snuggled to the blond man's lap mumbling about "Puppies." Which sent the two men into peels of laughter; a drunken Harry Potter was an amusing one.


	11. My Lord, Lord, and Prince

Chapter Eleven: My Lord, Lord, and Prince

The world was buzzing, it was a loud sound in his ears and the bright sunlight shining down on his face had Harry whimpering and turning to burrow into the hard chest next to him. Jerking back he almost fell off the bed but Lucius's hand shot out to catch him and pull him close again. Blinking up at the blond he was really quite confused.

"Take it slow," Lucius said chuckling and handing the teen a sobering potion, "This will help with your hangover," after Harry drank it he watched the relief flood the teen's face before he paled dramatically, "Oh so you do remember Tom's words of love."

"Why would he say those words to me? He doesn't love me, he can't. I'm a toy he said so himself," Harry said before getting tugged closer to the blond he squeaked in surprise when a soft kiss was pressed to the top of his head, "Wha…what are you doing?"

"He does love you, I love you," Lucius said softly, "You're too damn sweet not to fall in love with," when Harry poked him in the chest he looked down at him, "Yes?"

"You two can't love me, you two don't know me and speaking of two were is he? With out him it's you and you're one and that's not the two-" getting kissed Harry's rant died down and he whimpered into the kiss. He had to admit both men sure knew how to kiss. Getting released he blinked and snuggled closer to the man's body before realizing he just cheated and used a kiss to make him forget his questions, "Hey answer me."

Chuckling Lucius planted kisses to the teen's face and sat up bringing Harry with him, "Tom had a meeting to discuss the fact he has lovers, plural two men he loves," getting blinked at by those startling green eyes he kissed the teen's forehead. "Harry we both know you as we've spent the last what five years trying to kill you, now we realize we would much rather you be with us than dead."

Harry was silent for a long time before he asked very softly, "How was Draco conceived?" Getting a chuckle he blinked at him before they were both lying back in the bed, his head was tucked under the blonde's chin.

"Through a potion; Tom told me he loved me right after Draco was conceived," getting a soft 'hmm' Lucius decided to explain everything, "I had come into our room and asked him if we could slow things down for a bit as I was to be a father," when Harry shifted to look at him he chuckled, "Yeah he didn't take it too well, decided to use his favorite spell on me six times. Then he shouted he loved me."

"Wow," Harry said chuckling, "So then what happened?"

Kissing the teen's lips softly Lucius smirked, "He proved it to me repeatedly," getting a blush from Harry he knew what the teen was thinking before deciding to warn him, "Should Tom ever get mad to the point of cursing you don't scream back just whimper it drives him crazy."

"What happened to Bellatrix?" Harry asked after a moment, he had to ask everything now; he wanted no surprises any more.

"She's in the dungeons…" Lucius said. Taking a breath to calm himself, he moved to kiss Harry's shoulder mark, "This right here will always let us know if you're in trouble. We'll be able to instantly be at your side no matter the wards, and we'll be able to find you no matter what. Should some one try taking you from us they will find it quite difficult."

"Oh," Harry said softly not looking up as he mulled the information over in his mind. When the blond kissed his shoulder a few more times he smiled and looked at him, "So I'm safe?" Getting a nod and a kiss he smiled and relaxed under the other man who seemed to be trying to kiss away any fears, any worries he might still have about the two men.

The two were kissing each other for quite some time before a throat was cleared in the doorway. When they broke apart and saw Tom watching them Harry's cheeks went pink and Lucius simply smiled. "Heh, you two certainly seem content," moving in the room he saw Harry refusing to look at him and tilted the teen's head up. "Harry, I-" yet to his great surprise Harry kissed him very softly.

"Go Harry," Lucius laughed as he watched Tom melt into the kiss. When it deepened, he smirked and pulled the two back onto the bed as Tom had practically lifted Harry up and he laughed as Harry fell back to land on him while Tom covered them both in heated kisses. "Tom, love, wait," getting a pout he shifted them so he could hold Harry to his chest, "His week's not over and you have yet to tell us about how the meeting went."

"Ah the meeting, yes well I informed them that I have two lovers who will be revealed at a later time. Another Dark Lord with whom shall be my equal in everything and is able to make decisions for the war," with that Tom kissed Lucius softly. Then he tilted Harry's chin up and kissed the teen softly, "And then I mentioned our beloved little Prince, who will be treated with respect but should not be expected to be a ruthless killer."

"Thank you," Harry said softly with a smile. He was glad Tom did not expect him to suddenly be able to kill people.

"If we're both Lords how will they tell us apart?" Lucius asked which made Tom smack his arm playfully.

"I will be referred to as My Lord, you will be referred to as Lord, and Harry shall be Prince," kissing both his lovers Tom was glad Harry finally seemed to be relaxing, "Will my two lovelies care to join me for dinner?"


	12. Just Desserts

Chapter Twelve: Just Desserts

Harry was given some clean clothes to wear and held close to Tom's chest as they walked to a private dining room, Lucius walked beside them hands in his pockets seemingly with out a care in the world. It was odd for him to realize these two men loved him as they claimed, but he was willing to believe. Especially when he was seated on Tom's lap at the table and Lucius sat next to them, glancing at them both he had to wonder how they could love him.

They both seemed to sense what he was thinking because they both turned their eyes to him and smiled softly, which made Harry look down he felt trapped in a way. '_What if its not love? What if they just think they love me? I'm going to chase them away some how…I know_ _it,_' he thought not even realizing that through their mental link and current physical touching Tom could hear what he was thinking.

"Oh Harry," Tom whispered tilting that small face up he kissed the teen before saying calmly "Short of trying to kill the two of us we'll never stop loving you, even if you make us mad we'll still love you."

"Harry you're stuck with us," Lucius said as he kissed the teens forehead, "The ritual we put you through marks us as yours, and marks us as yours, it's an eternal bond."

"Like marriage in a sense," Tom said shrugging as he got some food for the small teen in his lap, "Without having a pesky ceremony, and our marks means a hell of a lot more then little rings."

"Now eat," Lucius said as he also put food on Harry's plate, the teen did not show it with his sexy little body but his light weight had them worried, as soon as Harry smiled they both relaxed and made their own plates while Harry began to timidly eat.

Tom worked his arms around Harry so they could eat with out having to move away from each other and every thing was going fine, they even got Harry talking. Lucius had asked Harry a simple question as to why he was so bad in potions, which sent Harry off on a rant about how it was not his fault, if he didn't have snarky bastards and arrogant pricks hovering around he would do just fine.

Lucius and Tom chuckled as Harry became the active man they both loved, the timid Harry was cute but the fiery Harry was the one they loved, "It's not like I don't pay attention in that bloody class I do, Snape has it in for me – Did you know I brewed a level four potion perfectly and he gave me a Troll? Bloody bastard," Harry ranted before huffing and leaning back into Tom's chest he sighed.

"Feel better now that you've gotten that off your chest?" Lucius asked which made Harry nod, "That's good keeping things bottled up is bad, now tell us about your friends," he wanted to see how much fire Harry had in him.

Tom summoned dessert for them, chocolate cake with raspberries, and he put some on a fork that he offered to the teen. When Harry took the offered bite both men watched his red lips close around the fork to pull the bite of cake of, when he gave a small moan at the taste Lucius went to offer him another bite not caring any more about getting Harry fired up listening to those little moans was intoxicating.

Taking the second bite Harry's eyes closed and he enjoyed the taste, "Mmm, this is so good," when Lucius offered him another bite he blinked and looked up, "Aren't you two going to have any? It is really quite good." The innocence in those eyes made Tom moan softly a noise which had Harry turning to look at him, moving slightly to fast he knocked the bite off the fork and chuckled as it smeared across his cheek, "Opps."

Leaning over Lucius licked the treat from Harry's cheek which had Harry's eyes widening, "Mmm, you're right very good," licking at some more cake he saw Tom reach for the plate of cake and knew they were going to have dessert the fun way.

"Um," Harry was about to say something but he got smacked in the face with the cake and blinked in shock, "You just…" narrowing his eyes he wiped some cake off his face and smashed it in Tom's face, "Ha!"

"He got you," Lucius laughed before Tom and Harry both smashed cake in his face, "You realize," he said wiping cake from his face and grabbing some chocolate sauce, "This means war," and he poured it on both his lovers.

Harry laughed as they ended up in a food fight, he found himself on the table about half an hour later and had Lucius kissing him while Tom licked at his throat. Moaning softly he felt his head spin and was kissed more, the taste of Lucius and chocolate was driving him insane. When Lucius dropped down to sucking the chocolate cake off his exposed throat Tom moved to lick the cake from his face.

"I think I've found a new favorite dessert," Tom said as he kissed the teen deeply before pulling back and tapping Harry on the nose, "You made a mess."

"So did you," Harry said his eyes dancing with mirth as he got Lucius to also pull away he lifted his hand and licked at the chocolate, "It is a good dessert," getting reached for he laughed and avoided their hands, "Nope I think I'll keep this dessert for myself."

"Come back here," Tom said reaching out he missed as Harry dodged him a minx like smile on his face, he chased Harry around the table until Harry ran into Lucius and the two ended up on the floor, "Got you now!"

Licking the blonde's cheek Harry got swatted playfully on his rear, and was kissed deeply by said blond after a bit more cake fun the two men saw that Harry was half asleep, so Tom picked him up and carried him back to their room. By the time the three were curled together Tom was smirking gently because his young lover was snuggled to his chest while Lucius was snuggle to Harry's back. As they fell asleep they all felt the love they held for each other wrap around them.


	13. Meet the Family

Chapter Thirteen: Meet the Family

The next day Harry was sitting on Lucius's lap getting kissed on the nose as Tom began to fiddle in the wardrobe, trying to find proper clothes for Harry to wear that day. He would be introduced to the Death Eaters along with Lucius as the lovers to the Dark Lord and Tom wanted them both to look perfect. He had vetoed all the clothes Lucius thought were good enough as they were not perfect, Tom wanted everyone to see Harry as their Prince not as the Golden Boy.

"Why not the green shirt, black jeans and the deep blue robe?" Harry suggested which made Tom look at him blankly before diving into a pile of clothes looking for the requested items. "Oh," holding his stomach Harry snuggled into Lucius and got blinked at, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked. Getting a nod he kissed the teen's forehead and cast a few diagnostic spells without him noticing; he had picked a few things up from Narcissa over the years. Blinking as the teen's abdomen glowed blue he chuckled and kissed Harry flat out quite happy now.

Popping up as a moan floated from the bed, Tom watched as Lucius snogged the hell out of the teen and raised an eyebrow wondering what could have caused such a sudden hormonal reaction from Lucius. "Ahem," clearing his throat he got them to separate and look at him, Harry's cheeks pink and Lucius was smirking, "So…why the fun without me?"

"Well," covering Harry's ears so he could not hear Lucius leaned towards Tom and whispered, "Harry is pregnant," seeing the shock his grin widened even more, "With a little boy," and saw Tom's eyes soften some more. When Tom pulled Harry close he released the confused teen and allowed Tom to gently kiss him.

Blinking rather confused Harry smiled slightly dazed and asked, "What was that for?" Getting pulled close again he moaned softly as his small lips were devoured in kisses. Getting released once more he snuggled to Tom's chest and sighed, "I really don't care the kisses are nice."

Laughing Tom kissed Harry's nose before setting him on the bed and offering the teen a deep purple robe with black and golden details. Lucius wore a deep blue robe with silver details, and Tom pulled on his black robes with golden and silver details. As soon as the three were dressed Tom offered both his lovers gorgeous silver masks which they placed on and pulled up their hoods to hide who they were. He wanted to shock everyone at who they were but not right off the bat.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked glancing over at the two who were fussing over the way the robes fell on the other man. "Ahem, you both look gorgeous now stop fidgeting and come along," offering his hand to Harry he pulled the teen to his chest while Lucius took his arm on the other side. They looked in the mirror and he smirked at the appearance the three of them made.

The walk into the meeting room was interesting to say the least as Harry was talking to Lucius about something in a hushed voice and Tom was trying to ignore the conversation to seem frightening to his followers. But then Harry said whip cream and canaries and he paused in his steps to look down at the young man whose eyes were dancing. Sighing he shook his head and started back to the throne, setting Harry on the large throne he watched Lucius sit in the one he had made for the blond.

Turning, he looked at the crowd of Death Eaters bowed and waiting for him to explain. "Rise," as soon as they were standing he looked around and instantly saw that the eyes fell more to Harry then to Lucius as the teen looked so small especially in the throne, "I announced yesterday about my lovers, well these are them. They will be revealed later, but right now let the meeting begin," moving back to his throne he picked Harry up and sat down with the teen settled against him.

Throughout the meeting Harry got slightly restless, his stomach felt funny, and he kept shifting around trying to get comfy. Tom, who knew why Harry was so fidgety, handed the teen to Lucius who gently stroked at the hair of the teen. Lucius had his hood up because his blond hair was a dead give away but lots of people had black hair like Harry in a way. Sighing, the teen relaxed into Lucius's arms and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder as he began to drift to sleep.

Near the end of the meeting Tom stood up and said calmly, "Okay to answer the question as to who my lovers are, it is obvious they are both male," that made everyone nod at him, "Well the elder of the two will be referred to as Lord from all of you, as the younger shall be referred to as Prince."

"My Lord," Severus Snape said glancing up, "Who are they?"

"Crucio!" Tom snapped knocking the man to his knees, "Be patient!" lifting the spell he glanced at Harry to see how he was taking the use of dark magic. The teen was whispering to Lucius seemingly oblivious to the torture, "Will you two please remove your masks?"

Lucius removed Harry's as Harry removed his, the teen knocked his hood back and he knew why. Harry loved the smell of his hair, the feel of it. The reaction was pure shock from everyone, except suddenly Severus Snape seemed to snap and he sent a curse at the teen who simply cast a shield spell to protect himself. Yet Lucius and Tom were already in killer mode as they narrowed their eyes on the man who dared to attempt to harm the youngest one of the trio.

Lucius set Harry aside and stood with Tom. Both men went for their wands to kill Severus but Harry caught their wrists and they turned to look at him, "I'm fine, see, nothing wrong," yet he was struck in the side by another spell and it was easy for him to push off but he narrowed his eyes at the Potion Master who gulped, "Go ahead."

As soon as Harry released their wrists Lucius and Tom both cursed Severus so badly he was screaming to the point where no noise would come from him. Half an hour of torturing the man later, Tom glanced at Harry who was sitting and eating a sandwich, "Where did you get the sandwich love?"

"Narcissa," Harry said with a grin, "You having fun?"

"But of course," Tom said with a chuckle before kicking Severus in the face. Turning he looked at the crowd who were half watching the torture and half watching Harry who apparently was interesting to stare at, "Anyone even attempts harming Harry and you'll have a worse punishment then Severus here."

"Why did you attack Harry?" Lucius snarled. He did not like the teen being at the wrong end of a wand.

"He's a Potter, a little bitch of a child who does not deserve to be here," Severus snarled out before two bright green lights slammed into his stunned face, killing the man.


	14. Bedroom Shocker

Chapter Fourteen: Bedroom Shocker

By the end of the week Harry was used to Tom and Lucius randomly dragging him places because they wanted to spend time with him, he did not even realize that the week was over with. His lovers did not even notice that the week was gone until finally Narcissa came to them one morning and smiled.

"Hello Narcissa," Harry greeted, he sat in Lucius's lap and Tom sat next to them as they enjoyed dinner.

"Your week is up," Narcissa said which made the three blink at her, "It was actually over two days ago, but Luc complained how he would not have sex again until Harry was ready this morning and I realized you guys forgot."

"Oh," Tom said before a wicked grin crossed his face, "Cancel tonight's meeting and tomorrow's raid, we'll not be leaving the bedroom all weekend!" and he stood picking Harry up and grabbing Lucius's hand he dragged his lovers away.

Laughing as he hit the bed, Harry sat up to smile at the two of them. They both were watching him carefully. "I'm not going to break," was all he had to say before they were attacking him with their lips. Lucius latched to his mouth to plunder his mouth in a wanton fashion while Tom began to undo the buttons of his shirt and Harry tried to figure out whose hands were where but he could not figure it out.

Some how they ended up curling around each other, Tom moving gently inside the youngest of the trio while Lucius and Harry kissed while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Harry was stuck between a giddy vortex of pleasure caused by being filled to the brim and a sensual feeling of being treasured at the same time. He could not decide which man was causing him to moan the way he was. Crying out as Tom came hard inside him; he was blinking away dots before realizing that Lucius had taken Tom's place inside him so they were now making love.

However unlike Tom who had taken him from behind, he was on his back with Lucius moving restlessly inside of him. Tom kissed heatedly down his lovers' back as Harry twisted underneath them, cooing softly in pleasure. After hours of nonstop lovemaking, Harry collapsed between the two men and tried to think back over what had just happened to them.

'_Tom eased his way into Harry's body not willing to hurt the teen after being separated for so long,_' Harry remembered, he was smiling as he realized how careful they had both been with him, '_Lucius placed butterfly kisses to his stomach before moving to gently trace his cheek, the whole time smiling at him._'

"Harry?" Lucius murmured opening his eyes to gaze at the teen who was smiling sweetly, which made him smile back at the teenager, "You are beautiful."

"So are you," Harry whispered which got him kissed softly before Lucius was lulled back to sleep. Smiling up to the heavens Harry did not realize that Tom was watching him until a warm arm circled his waist. Turning and getting kissed he smiled, "Did I wake you?"

"It's alright," Tom whispered eyes sparkling as he watched the teen, "What has your pretty little head thinking so early in the morning?"

"You two," Harry said, looking away he let a smile grace his face again as he thought of more scenes that had played out, '_Tom was kissing Lucius while both men seemed to fight for who got to be with Harry first, Harry could tell that Lucius was losing because he was the one submitting to the kiss. Breaking away, Tom gave a triumphant growl and moved to pin Harry flat to kiss him_.'

"Good memories?" Tom teased which got his arm playfully hit, "Sorry love."

"Yeah they are good," Harry whispered his eyes going hazy as he thought about them all again, '_Lucius and Tom were both kissing parts of him and he could not help but want their attention higher to his lips, however he also wanted their attention lower. As if knowing what he was thinking they acted as one, Lucius went down lower to take his weeping cock in his mouth while Tom moved to begin kissing him with wild abandon_.'

"As long as they're good," Tom chuckled pulling Harry close again he sighed contently as they lay down, "You need to sleep now also love, it's good for you and the baby."

Harry's eyes snapped open in shock, and he bolted up and asked, "Baby!"


	15. Baby Names

Chapter Fifteen: Baby Names

Lucius woke with a start and saw Harry pacing at the foot of the bed and Tom sighing, "What happened?" he asked before Harry broke into sobs, "Oh hell what did you say Tom!"

"Accidentally told him he was pregnant," Tom said which made Lucius groan in annoyance.

"You moron I thought we were gonna wait and tell him," Lucius sighed sitting up he pulled Harry into his arms and held the now blank looking teenager, "Harry? What is it?"

"Is the reason you two care about me because of the child?" Harry asked carefully, getting hugged close by Lucius and Tom to suddenly hug them both he sighed, 'I'm being silly aren't I?" that got two nods.

"We loved you before we found out, and we love you even more for giving us a child," Tom whispered kissing his young lover softly, "It's amazing that you are carrying such a gift."

"Is it just yours and mine? What about Luc?" Harry asked worried, he did not like the idea of Lucius not being part of their child.

"Magically this child is all of ours, physically it is mine and yours but Luc will be around you enough and is now that his magic will blend with the babies," Tom explain which made Harry smile, "Now see everything is fine, now can we sleep?"

"Certainly," Harry said smiling as he curled back up with the other two.

The next morning both men awoke to Harry missing, they found the teen having tea with Narcissa who was smiling and rather giddy which meant Harry had told her the news. It seemed the two had a lot to talk about, Draco even sat nearby half in the conversation half processing the fact his father was sleeping with someone younger then him. Lucius kissed Narcissa on the cheek and gave Harry a soft kiss while Tom simply dropped his arms around Harry to hold him close for a moment.

"Morning love," Tom purred in Harry's ear, 'How do you feel?"

"If it's a girl he wants to name her Victory Lillian," Narcissa said before getting swatted by the teen, "And a boy he wants to call Lucas Thomas," she said which made Harry blush.

"I like them," Lucius said smiling as he sat down near the table, "Draco have you heard the news yet?"

"Yeah he's carrying a child," Draco said barely, before it hit him, "Wait…am I going to be a big brother?" getting four nods his eyes got wide and a smile touched his face before he looked down sipping his tea, "Good."

"You took that well," Harry said before getting a smirk, "Uh oh I know that look."

"So can I call you Daddy?" Draco asked Harry who went red, "ha!"

"Ferret!" Harry growled twisting his hands he sent a spell at the blond who dodged, "Stay still and take it like a man!"

"No way I know that movement!" Draco called dodging the wandless magic, "I don't wanna be in a dress thank you," getting hit he sighed and looked down to see a bright pink dress with lots of beads and lace, "I hate you."

"Yeah feelings mutual," Harry laughed.

Tom smiled as he watched the two bicker back and forth while Lucius sighed, it was good for Harry to have someone his own age to talk to, and they had no clue how helpful Draco would actually become during the pregnancy.


	16. Epilogue

Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue

Harry was going crazy being babied all the time, he began to pace his room like a caged lion and every time Lucius or Tom tried to talk to him he snarled and they backed away. The teen was use to being pregnant but they were not letting him do anything, at all. He was seven months along and Lucius was worse than Tom always hovering around and trying to do things for him. Growling he stormed from the bedroom and down to the Dining room Draco following knowing Harry was angry.

"I can't believe them!" Harry screamed throwing a vase at a window, both shattered, "I am not a bloody doll in need of protection! I can bloody well protect myself," storming to the table he snarled as one of the Deatheaters in the room laughed at him, "And what do you find so amusing?" he snapped, getting a blank look he growled and slammed a fist into the table, which turned to toothpicks from magic lashing out.

"Harry please calm down," Draco said grabbing the others arms, "Think about Lucas," getting him to stop and place a hand on his stomach, which was large with the baby he sighed knowing he made a break through finally, "They worry because they love you and Lucas more than life, so please let's just go back upstairs and play a game of chess."

Lucius and Tom peeked around the corner when Harry was brought back by Draco, the blond teen was the only one able to keep him calm half the time, "Hello love," Tom ventured wondering if it was safe for them to speak again, getting Harry to smile and move into his arms he let out a relived breath, "Kiss?" getting kissed he relaxed, "We finished the nursery."

"It's pale green and gold like you wanted," Lucius said moving to hug his young lover, mouthing 'thank you' to Draco he brought Harry to a sofa with Tom and the three fell into talking.

2 Months 19 Days Later

Harry's delivery was oddly quick; Lucius and Tom watched as their love gave birth to their son, green eyes shined out a miniature Tom with tuffs of blond hair on his tiny little head. Holding his son close Harry kissed him softly on the forehead, 'Welcome to the world Lucas," he whispered before offering the tiny bundle to Tom and smiled at the look of love on the other two faces.

"Knock knock," Draco said opening the door he smiled at his Mother, Harry's Midwife and his own Father who was now holding the baby, "Is that Lucas?" he asked getting a nod and handed the infant he smiled, "Hello there I'm your big brother, you're mum is a weird fellow and so are your dad's but I know they all love you."

"Okay give me my son," Harry said reaching out he tucked the child close and smiled, "You are blessed with much love my angel."

3 ½ Years Later

"You devil," Harry shouted chasing his son around the garden as Lucius watched and laughed, Harry was stronger now more so then ever as his magic doubled on instinct to help protect Lucas, Tom was out trying to end the war which was dragging on.

"Masters," a house elf called out frantically, waving his hands he shouted, "Master Tom needs help!"

Draco paused and turned to scoop his brother up, "Come on Lucas I'll show you my puppy again," sending a look to the others he got a nod and knew they would keep him informed.

Tom lay in a puddle of his own blood when Harry and Lucius got to him, he had been hit with a cutting curse and Narcissa was trying to heal him, 'Hey there love and angel," he whispered hoarsely, getting Harry to tear up he wiped at the offending marks, "I'll be fine love, just need some sleep."

As soon as Tom was out like a light Harry looked at Lucius and they both nodded, Tom was no longer allowed to fight in these battles without them.

1 Year 7 Months

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the man he hated more than anything in the world, "You will die today Tom," he threatened, yet a slim figure slipped around Tom and was holding a smaller body that looked like a child, when Lucius moved to stand with them he narrowed his eyes, "What is this?"

"Well I wanted to introduce you to my family," Tom said with a slight smile, "You know Lucius, and I think you know my husband as well," he had married Harry about a year before, Lucius was bonded to both of them but could not marry in as he was legally tied to Narcissa.

Dropping his hood Harry saw the shock, "Hello, long time no see," shifting the child he laughed as the child said something, "Yes little one go right ahead," and he set the child down.

"Hello I'm Lucas," the almost five year old dropped his hood and smiled brilliantly, "Daddy said I should come see you before you die, your apparently very wise and I have a question," getting a slow nod from the shocked man he asked, "How is love the most powerful force on earth?"

"I don't understand," Dumbledore said gazing at the child, then he looked at the other three and knew whose child it was instantly, "Lucas how old are you?"

"I'll be five in three months, Papa says I'm very advanced for my age," Lucas said smiling, getting picked up he pouted at Draco, "Drakes I was talking to the teacher."

"Yes well you have a bedtime little lion, off we go," Draco said turning he started to leave and out of the corner of his eye he saw three blinding beams of killing curse green strike the old man in the chest, everything was finally right with the world. They all knew the answer to Lucas's question; the three men who stood victorious at the end of the war knew the meaning better than anyone else.

"My Lord," Lucius murmured laying kisses to both Harry and Tom's faces, they were the Lord's of his heart.

"My Master," Harry whispered fluttering his lashes at the two beautiful men who showed him everything about love, the men to Master his untamable heart.

"My Love," Tom said kissing Harry's neck and Lucius's forehead, he loved them more than life and knew he finally had what he always wanted a family.

The End!


End file.
